Wizards and Vampires at Hollywood Arts
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Alex and Juliet get accepted into Hollywood Arts. What happens when they meet the Victorious gang? (I didn't know what to name the title, so that happened)
1. Our Acceptance Letters

**Okay, let's see how this story goes. This is my very first crossover and I've always thought Juliet and Alex would make a cute couple. It's probably a whole lot AU because everything that happened in WOWP happened 3 years prior to everything that happened in Victorious in this fic and Alex is a vampire. I pulled bits and pieces from other shows and movies for the vampire aspect of this fic. Like the whole repeating school thing came from Twilight and the enchanted jewelry came from The Vampire Diaries. You get the picture. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, Victorious, The Vampire Diaries, or Twilight.**

'Alex! Alex, guess what!' Juliet calls out, running into the living room.

'Whoa, calm down, babe. What's up?' After the family wizard competition and Justin becoming headmaster of WizTech, he and Juliet broke up. Justin was too busy to pay her the attention she deserved, so it was mutual. Me and Mason broke up a while after. He said he fell out of love with me. I suppose I saw it coming, I fell out of love with him too. When we were both single, Juliet and I started hanging out more and more. Pretty soon, we were attached at the hip. After a couple of weeks, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. She turned me not long after. It's been about 2 or 3 years since then.

'We each got a letter from Hollywood Arts!' Juliet exclaims, handing me my letter.

When me and Juliet were still dating Justin and Mason, Harper filmed us singing a duet to them. When we heard of a performing arts high school in California called Hollywood Arts, we decided to send it in as an audition tape. I just wanted to see if I could get in, but I guess Juliet seriously wanted to get in.

I open my letter and read it out loud. '"Miss Russo, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hollywood Arts Performing High School. We look forward to having you in attendance." Did you get accepted too?'

Juliet nods, a face splitting grin on her face. 'It's almost the end of summer. Ready to start our Junior year at HA?'

'Our Junior year? Why so early on?' I'm a little surprised she wants to spend that long in school.

'I never really got a chance to go to school, remember? I want to experience as much as I can.' She says, giving me the puppy dog look that has me wrapped around her little finger.

When we first started hanging out, she couldn't go out in sunlight. So, I cast a spell on a necklace that made it so she could. I got the idea from watching The Vampire Diaries. When she turned me, I had a necklace already charmed.

I smile and pull my wand out of my boot, packing our bags with magic. 'Ready to go to California?'

**So, this was the first chapter. What'd you think? Was it fine for the most part? I'll mostly stay in Alex's POV and if I switch to the Victorious side, I'll mostly stay in Jade's. But seriously, let me know what you guys think and spit out suggestions or predictions of what might happen next when I leave it on a really bad cliffhanger. Hasta Luego, mi pastelitos!**


	2. Our New Place

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's so short. I went to the doctor yesterday and they gave me a strep test. It came out negative, but I've had false negatives before, so they told me to take it easy until they get the tests back from the lab. I also messed up my left eye fighting with my cousin when she had Hot Cheetos powder on her fingers. Long story short, she almost gouged out my eye. But enough about that, enjoy this short filler chapter and we'll see some Tori and Cat next time.**

When we get to California, I'm immediately lost. Thankfully, I cast a spell so all we have to carry are two backpacks with endless space. It would be pretty tedious dragging multiple suitcases through the streets of LA. Luckily, Juliet says she knows of an apartment building with a magic floor like the one Harper and I used to live in. When we get there, we ask the guy for an apartment on the thirteenth floor. He nods and gives us our room keys. I don't miss the collar peaking out of his shirt that lets me know he's a trained werewolf. I flash him a smile in thanks, making sure to show him my teeth, and we head up to our new apartment. It has a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen with a little bar lined with four stools separating it from the living room, and a bedroom with a queen sized bed.

'Wow.' Juliet breathes out, taking in our new place of residence.

'Yeah. It's pretty nice for what we're paying.' I laugh, then start to magically unpack our stuff.

When everything's unpacked, put away, and situated to our liking, we lay in bed. Vampires don't need to sleep, but that doesn't mean we can't. At night, Juliet and I like to lay in bed talking, then doze off to pass time until the morning.

'What do you think Hollywood Arts is gonna be like?' Juliet asks me. She's laying on my arm, her head in the crook of my neck and her fingers tracing lazy patterns on my collarbone.

'Like any other high school, only more artsy.' I say, my eyes closed. I have my arm around her, lightly caressing her shoulder with my finger tips.

'What if we don't make any friends while we're there? What if we're outcasts?' She asks, sounding worried.

'Life's always gonna have "what ifs". The only way to answer them is by actually doing it.' I kiss her head and we both doze off.

**Once again, sorry it's so short. The next chapter is the chapter they get to HA and meet a couple of members of our Victorious gang. Anyways, I'll let you guys go and hope you stop by next time. Hasta luego mi pastelitos!**


	3. Our First Day

**Hey guys! Okay two things. 1. Sorry for not updating sooner, first it was the strep thing and now it's either a cold or MAJOR allergies and I still have homework to make up for last week. 2. I just realized I suck at writing multiple people at one time haha. But since I'm feeling lazy right now, enough A/N. Enjoy the story!**

When I wake up, I realize it's Monday. Then I realize it's our first day at Hollywood Arts. Groaning, I sit up and look around.

'Good morning.' Juliet whispers, kissing my cheek. 'It's our first day at Hollywood Arts. Are you ready?'

I shake my head and grin. 'No. But I have to, so might as well act excited.'

She chuckles and hits my arm playfully. I get up and we both get ready for our first day at HA. We don't live very far away, so we can just walk to school. Once we see the school, I notice a coffee shop across the street.

'Hey babe. I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some?'

She turns and looks to where I'm looking. 'Yeah, sure. Want me to come with you?'

I shake my head. 'Go on ahead, I'll meet you inside. Then we'll get our lockers and stuff.' I give her a quick peck and walk across the street to get our coffee. When I walk into the school, I see Juliet talking with a tanned brunette.

Juliet sees me and her face lights up. 'Alex!'

'Hey, Juliet. I see you're making friends already.' I say, handing her her coffee.

'Hey, I'm Tori. I was just welcoming Juliet here to Hollywood Arts.' Tori smiles, extending her hand for me to shake.

'Nice to meet you, Tori. I'm Alex.' I shake her hand.

After we shake, the intercom comes on. 'Alex Russo and Juliet Van Heusen report to the principal's office.'

'Called to the office on the first day. That should be a new record for you.' Juliet teases, causing me to roll my eyes.

Tori chuckles. 'Come on, I'll take you guys to the office.'

We follow Tori to the office where we're assigned our lockers and given our schedules. Our lockers are next to each other on the top and we have all but one of our classes together. Our first class is Acting, then English III, followed by History then lunch. After lunch we have Math, then Vocals. After that, I have Art while Juliet has Dance.

Tori leads us to our lockers and then explains the tradition of decorating them. 'All of the students at Hollywood Arts have to decorate their lockers with something unique. It's tradition; like the Wall of Graduates.'

'What's your locker look like?' I ask, looking for ideas.

Tori shows us her locker, which is only 3 lockers down from ours. It's a night time city skyline with the words MAKE IT SHINE in the middle. There's a button on the bottom right corner which, I'm guessing, makes it shine.

'Make It Shine is the song I sang that got me into this school. My sister was supposed to sing it for The Big Showcase, but her tongue went all potato and I had to cover for her. The principal heard me and offered me a spot last year.'

'Potato? You wouldn't happen to have any pictures of that, would you?' I ask and Tori laughs.

'Alex!' Juliet chastises me, hitting my arm.

'What? If Justin had a potato tongue, I'd take tons of pictures. You can't tell me you wouldn't wanna see Justin with a potato tongue.' I say, chuckling a bit. Then I turn to Tori. 'Justin's my older brother.'

Then, out of nowhere, Tori gets tackled by a blur of red and pink. 'TORI!'

'Hey, Cat. Nice to see you too.' Tori laughs. 'Now can you let me up, please?'

Cat lets her up and looks at us. 'Hey hey! I'm Cat.' She says enthusiastically. Her voice sounds so child-like and innocent.

'I'm Juliet and this is Alex.' Juliet introduces us.

'Nice to meet you, Cat.' I smile.

'Tori, Andre says he needs your help with something.'

'Now? I haven't finished showing Alex and Juliet around yet.'

'I'll do it! I'll do it! Can I do it?! Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and-'

'Cat can show us around.' Juliet interrupts the hyper redhead.

'Yeah.' I agree. 'She seems really excited about it.'

'Yay!' Cat exclaims before grabbing both mine and Juliet's wrists and dragging us off.

**Cat dragging you off can never end well. Looks like Juliet made her and Alex a couple of new friends, so that's good. I wonder what adventures Cat takes them on in the next chapter, hint hint nudge nudge. Nah, just kidding...maybe. I don't know, I don't have it written yet so there might be an adventure. Anyways, see you all next time! Hasta luego, mi pastelitos!**


	4. Jade's Secret

** Hey hey! So, I had everything planned out, Juliet and Alex were gonna decorate their lockers and meet the rest of the gang in this chapter. But then I started writing and this is what happened. The lockers will come up either in chapter 6 or 7.**

The rest of the day, Cat drags us everywhere with her. The first day at Hollywood Arts is basically a day to get acquainted with the students and staff. It's also a day for the newly admitted students to get a feel for the school and learn where everything is. Cat takes us to all of the classrooms, the Black Box theater where all of the plays and stuff are performed, outside to the Asphalt Cafe, the Wall of Graduates...by the time we finish with the tour, it's half an hour until the school day ends.

We're back at our lockers when a loud voice yells out 'CAT!'

'Eeeeep!' Cat hides behind me as a gorgeous, light complected girl with black hair and dark clothes struts up to us.

'Yes, Jade?' Cat asks from behind me, her voice shaking a bit.

Jade turns her glare on me and Juliet, looking like she wants us to leave. If I was a regular human, I might actually be a little scared of her.

When we don't move, she actually growls a little. 'Anything you have to say to Cat, you can say around us.' I say.

'Okay, have it your way.' Jade says, turning her attention to Cat. 'Did you tell Beck about my little secret?'

Cat whimpers and grabs my arm, shaking a little. 'I didn't mean to, it slipped!'

Jade's eyes blaze with anger, looking like she wants to kill the perky redhead. 'CAT! I didn't want him to know for a reason! He's already into some weird shit as it is, I don't need him pressuring me about this too!'

'I just said you told me that new waitress at Nozu was cute, I didn't know he'd figure it out!' Cat yells back, not out of anger but kinda how I used to when Justin and dad got mad at me. Except Cat's more innocent than I ever was.

'Who else knows?' Jade asks.

'Just Tori. She was with us when Beck figured it out.' Cat answers, sounding like she wants to cry.

With that, Jade storms off. As she does, I realize she's after Tori. Nudging Cat away from me, I shoot Juliet a look and take off as fast as humanly possible in the direction Jade went. When I see Jade, I stop in my tracks. Jade and Tori were...kissing?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and for the short chapter. Next chapter will be from Jade's POV and we'll see how she went from angry at Cat for letting Beck know her secret to kissing Tori in the amount of time it took Alex to get from point A to point B. Anyways, hope you liked it. Hasta luego, mi pastelitos!**


	5. Jade's Side of the Story

**Okay, before I get into what a pain in the royal butt this chapter was to type out, AdamTobiasGrayson reviewed and said that there was a possible plot hole and I just wanted to clear that up. Alex and Harper did graduate, but like I said in the first chapter, they're repeating school like the Cullens do on Twilight. I know Alex doesn't wanna be in school anymore, but it's important to Juliet so she does because she loves her. Plus, it's a performing arts high school! Who wouldn't wanna go there? Just wanted to clear that up since I forgot on the last chapter. Also, Adam wanted to see Jade and I brought her in last chapter so there you go sleepy head. On with the story!**

**Jade's POV**

Damn it, Cat! I didn't want Beck to know I was into girls for a reason! God knows what he's gonna do now that he knows. I know everyone thinks I'm a gank and Beck's this really amazing, nice guy but that couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm only a gank to protect myself from people like him and my father. When I was younger, my dad would verbally abuse me; say I was a mistake and that him and mom never wanted me or my younger sister, Nicole. Then Beck turned out just like my dad. He started out so sweet at first..then he just...

Anyways, I storm away to look for Vega to see what else Cat let "slip." I find her alone in the Black Box.

'Vega.' I say, announcing my presence.

She jumps a little at my voice, probably thinking I'm angry at her. 'Cat told you?'

I nod when she faces me. 'Don't worry, Vega. I'm not mad at you. I just wanna know what else Cat let slip when you were at Nozu.'

'She just said you were bisexual and you have feelings for someone besides Beck. She doesn't know who, though.' Vega looks down and tenses like I'm gonna hit her. Little does she know that she's the one I like. 'Cat only told ME the last part. Beck doesn't know. He was too busy staring that cute waitress' ass to pay much attention to anything we said.'

'Fucking bastard...he always was a horndog who couldn't keep it in his pants.' I say for show. Sighing, I sit on the stage.

Vega comes and sits next to me. 'Beck's always looking down my shirts and staring at my ass, so that's not very hard to believe. He seems like such a sweet guy, but I always get a bad feeling when he's around; like I shouldn't be near him.'

I chuckle. 'Nice instincts Vega. Beck's not as nice as he seems. Not around me at least.'

'Then why are you still with him?' She asks softly, looking into my eyes.

I subconsciously start leaning in. 'For the record, I'm demisexual and pan-romantic.'

She smiles, chuckling softly as our lips touch and I gotta say, it felt like magic. We stay that way for what seems like forever, her lips moving against mine in perfect harmony, a dance all our own. Her hands move to my shoulders and I place one on her waist, the other keeping us held up. For once in my life, everything feels...right.

Then I hear the door shut and look up to see one of the new girls Cat was with, looking at us with a small relieved smile on her face.

'Alex?'

**So, I suppose I'll get into what a pain in the butt this chapter's been. First, I had it all typed up at school, but I forgot to save it. Then, I typed it out again at home with the same revisions as the last time, but my laptop died before I saved it again. FINALLY I typed it out AGAIN with relatively the same revisions as the last two and made sure to press save before I threw my laptop out the window and it never got published. Hasta luego mi pastelitos!**


	6. Obstacles

**I had this chapter all typed up, I was gonna post it the day after I posted the last chapter, but then stuffs happened and I fell into a dark place. Thus, my one-shot Devils Don't Fly came to be. I'm somewhat in a better place now, so here's the next chapter. It starts where the last one left off.**

**Jade POV**

'Jade stormed away so quickly, I thought she was on her way to hurt you. Then I lost her, so I had to-' Alex stops herself and shakes her head. 'Anyways, sorry for interrupting.'

I hold up my hand to stop her from leaving. 'Did you really think I was going to hurt her?'

Alex nods and stays silent. 'And if I was going to hurt her when you walked in? You were gonna stop me?'

Once again, Alex nods but stays silent. I chuckle and stand up. I'm a couple of inches taller than her, so she has to look up at me. 'What makes you think you could stop me?'

Alex smirks but before she can make a move, the other new girl puts a hand on her shoulder. Where did she come from? I didn't hear the door close.

'Alex...' She says in a warning tone.

Alex sighs but turns around. 'Fine...have it your way.' Then she adds playfully, 'You're no fun, Juliet.'

After Alex and Juliet leave, I turn back to Vega. 'Did you think I was gonna hurt you?'

'I didn't think you were gonna kiss me, that's for sure.' Vega says, smiling at me.

I smirk at her before we both think of the same thing. Beck.

**Alex POV**

'You're lucky I got there when I did, Alex.' Juliet tells me when I flash us home.

'Babe, you're overreacting. I wouldn't have done anything; just would've scared her a little.' I say, sitting down on the couch.

Juliet goes into the kitchen and grabs two Styrofoam cups. I go into the kitchen with vampire speed and sit on one of the stools. Juliet grabs one of the cups and takes a carton out of the fridge, pouring its contents in one of the cups before handing it to me, pouring some in the other cup for herself afterwards.

'I know how you scare people, Alex. It usually involves expulsion or jail time.' Juliet says, sitting on the counter in front of me.

I stand with her legs on either side of me and smirk at her. 'That's why you love me. I keep life interesting.'

She smiles at me and puts her hands on my shoulders, her thumbs caressing the skin on my neck, while mine move to rest on her hips. 'You're right. I do love you. But you can't go threatening that Jade girl. She won't hesitate to throw the first punch and then you'll have an excuse to defend yourself.'

I rub my thumb on the bit of exposed skin between her shirt and her jeans, caressing the area lightly. 'You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our place here. You've been excited about going to school here since we sent in the tape. I wouldn't risk making you unhappy.'

Juliet smiles tenderly and pulls me in for a kiss. 'Did you really think Jade was after Tori?'

'I didn't get that feeling from her, but it's a performing arts school and I'm not as sensitive as you are to human emotions.' I explain. 'It was a relief when I saw them kissing. It meant my instincts were right. Every time Tori would talk about Jade, she got the same feeling Jade would when she'd talk about Tori.'

_**(A/N: I don't know how it ended up like this, but Alex and Juliet are very sensitive to human emotions. It just came out like that. They can somewhat tell what you're thinking, but they're just reading the emotions. Carry on.)**_

'Yeah. The only thing keeping them apart is Jade's boyfriend. She's afraid to break up with him because he's not as nice as he seems. Only Jade knows what he's like behind closed doors.' Juliet puts her forehead on mine, my thumb still caressing that bit of exposed skin.

'Then it looks like we'll have to keep those doors open.'

**So I got the idea for asshole Beck from Azkadellio. I've written him as Jade's best friend in Crushed, a cheater in White Liar, so now I wanna try the asshole angle in this story. Next chapter we'll see the breakup and I'll give you a heads up that it's not gonna be pretty. Hasta luego mi pastelitos.**


	7. Beck's True Colors

**God, it's like I dropped off the face of the earth for a few days aside from posting on here. A little hard to get back into my usual routines after I claw my way out of those dark places haha. So if I haven't replied back to you (you know who you are) I'm sorry, I've been a little antisocial and catching up with homework. Now, on with the fic.**

**Jade POV**

The next couple of days, Alex and Juliet keep hanging around close to me and Tori. The strange part is that every time Beck comes to talk to one of us, Alex gets Beck's attention and Juliet pulls us away. Today, Alex doesn't get to Beck fast enough.

'Jade.' Beck's voice is dangerously calm, almost monotonous; how it gets when he's angry.

'Beck.' I say, turning to face him.

I see Alex whisper something to Juliet and the blonde walks up to us, steering Tori away from me and Beck. Alex stays by her locker, but I can tell she's eavesdropping. I wonder if Alex and Juliet picked up on my fear of Beck. They seem more sensitive to those kinds of things than other people.

'Have you been avoiding me?' Beck asks, voice still monotonous.

'Whatever gave you that idea?' I ask sarcastically.

Apparently he didn't pick up on it. 'I haven't seen you in almost a week.'

'Beck...I don't think this is working out...' My voice is barely above a whisper.

'What are you saying, Jade?' Beck asks, his voice devoid of any emotion.

'It's over, Beck. I'm breaking up with you.'

What happens next happens so fast, I barely catch it. Beck raises his hand to backhand me but before he can make contact with my face, Alex is at my side, her hand around Beck's wrist, nails digging into his main vein.

'Let go of me, you bitch.' He spits, finally raising his voice.

'Jade, leave us. I don't want you to see this.' Alex says, eyes never leaving Beck.

I shake my head. 'He's tough, Alex. You can't take him by yourself.'

She snarls when Beck smirks. 'Feel lucky I can't do anything without getting expelled.'

Then, in one swift movement, Alex has Beck's arm twisted behind his back, his hand under the opposite shoulder blade. 'I could call one of my brothers to take care of you, but I think my girlfriend would have better luck hiding the body.'

Alex uses her foot to throw him on the floor. 'If she says it's over, it's over. She's not your possession.'

When Alex turns back to me, her normally warm chocolate brown eyes are cold ebony with anger and in that moment, I make a mental note to never piss her off.

**Alex POV**

'Lexi!' Juliet calls from down the hall. School ended when Beck stopped Jade, so the school is practically deserted.

When she sees Beck, she immediately runs to Jade. 'Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Did Alex get here before he hurt you?'

Tori runs up behind Juliet and stands beside Jade. I smile, my eyes softening. 'She's fine, you two. He didn't lay a hand on her. I didn't give him the chance.'

Juliet walks up and kisses me. 'I was wondering why you stayed behind.'

I look down at Beck's unconscious form. His head hit the lockers and he passed out. 'He's still a problem, though. He won't let her go so easily. He thinks she belongs to him.'

We walk to our lockers to get our homework. We decorated out lockers like Yin and Yang, me being the Yin to her Yang. My locker's completely black with the Yang symbol representing my light while hers is the opposite of mine; white with the Yin symbol representing her darkness.

'She's not a possession...he doesn't own her...' It's a sore subject for her.

I wrap my arms around her waist from behind her, resting my chin on her shoulder. I feel her relax in my arms, leaning into me. We stand like that for a few minutes until we hear someone clear their throat.

We look up at who it was, not moving from our current position. 'I suppose I should thank you, Alex. You didn't have to jump in, but you did. I'm grateful for that.' Jade says, hand laced with Tori's.

I smile warmly at her, but before I can speak up, Tori beats me to it. 'We wanna make it up to you. Let us treat you two to dinner?'

Contrary to popular belief, vampires can, in fact, eat normal food. It tastes the same, it just doesn't satisfy us like it would a normal person.

'What do you say, Jules?' I ask my girlfriend, letting her go.

'You're the hero here, not me.' She says with a laugh, lacing her fingers with mine.

'Where were you planning on taking us?' I ask the two lovebirds.

'There's this place, Karaoke Dokie. There's good food and, like the name, karaoke.' Tori says, smiling at us.

'Okay sure. You'll have to take us though, since we don't have a car.' Juliet says.

'How do you get to school then?' Tori asks us, surprised. Even Jade looks a little curious.

'We walk. We live right there.' I point at the building, visible by the bright neon sign on top of the roof displaying the building's name.

They drop it for now and we all get in Jade's car, arriving at Karaoke Dokie 10 minutes later.

**Okay, I'll stop it here for now. The next chapter will continue where this one left off. See you all next time (hopefully), hasta luego mi pastelitos! Good damn bye! (Whoever tells me where that comes from will be my bestest friend in the whole wide world.)**


	8. Crushed

**This chapter starts off where the last one ended and since I don't know what to put as my A/N anymore, enjoy the chapter.**

'So what song do you wanna sing, Alex?' Juliet asks me, sitting down after I pull out her seat.

'Who says I'm singing tonight?' I tease, sitting next to her.

'I actually wanna hear you two sing.' Tori says, coming with Jade in tow. They were ordering at the front so we don't have to wait forever to get our order taken.

'How about...' I lean in and whisper the song to Juliet, who smiles wide and nods.

We go up when the DJ asks more volunteers and tell him what song we want.

'Are you sure? It's not a duet.' He points out, looking at us a little confused.

'We're sure. We've got this.' I say.

'Have you rehearsed for this or something?' He asks, looking for the song on his computer.

'Nope.' Juliet says with a smile as the music starts.

**(Alex's are Bold, **_Juliet's are Italics, __**Both are bold italics)**_

**I told myself today was gonna be the day,**

**No more excuses cause I knew exactly what to say.**

**Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday my mind erased**

**and I let the moment slip away.**

**Another night I'll be sitting here all by my own,**

**picking up the phone,**

**but I can't get past the dial tone**

**racking my brain, going insane.**

**Again and again, I can't keep going this way.**

_**Crushed**_

_By the sweetest lips I never kissed._

_And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed._

_**Crushed**_

**By the softest hands I never held.**

**Probably never tell, you're the strongest love I ever felt.**

_**Crushed**_

_That I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close._

_**And So I'm left, short of breath with that heavy feeling in my chest.**_

_**Baby I'm so**_

_**Crushed.**_

_So I tell myself that tomorrows gonna be the day_

_and I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way._

_And I wont be afraid just like yesterday_

_Wont walk away, never gonna let another chance slip away._

_Cause I've got to know, whichever way its gonna go_

_Rest my heart and soul_

_Cause there can never be no more._

_Racking my brain, going insane. Again and Again._

_I wont keep going this way._

_**Crushed**_

**By the sweetest lips I never kissed.**

**And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed.**

_**Crushed**_

_By the softest hands I never held._

_Probably never tell, you're the strongest love I ever felt._

_**Crushed**_

_**That I haven't ever let you know**_

_**How it always goes**_

_**Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close.**_

_**And So I'm left, short of breath with that heavy feeling in my chest.**_

_**Baby I'm so**_

_**Crushed.**_

_**Crushing,**_

_**Im so into to you**_

_**Dont know what Im gonna do**_

_**Gotta find a way to you**_

_**I dont know just what to do**_

_**Crushing,**_

_**Im so into to you**_

_**Dont know what Im gonna do**_

_**Gotta find a way to you**_

**Oh Im**

_**Crushing,**_

_**Im so into you**_

_**Dont know what Im gonna do**_

_Gotta find a way to Youuuu._

_**And so Im left,**_

_**Short of breath**_

_**With that heavy feeling in my chest**_

_**Baby im so**_

_**Crushed**_

_**Crushed**_

**By the sweetest lips I never kissed.**

**And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed.**

_**Crushed**_

_By the softest hands I never held._

_Probably never tell, you're the strongest love I ever felt._

_**Crushed**_

**_That I haven't ever let you know_**

**_How it always goes_**

**_Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close._**

**_And So I'm left, short of breath with that heavy feeling in my chest._**

**_Baby I'm so_**

**_Crushed._**

_**Crushing,**_

_**Im so into to you**_

_**Dont know what Im gonna do**_

_**Gotta find a way to you**_

_**You're the warmest touch I've always missed**_

_**Crushing,**_

_**Im so into to you**_

_**Dont know what Im gonna do**_

_**Gotta find a way to you**_

_**You're the strongest love I've ever felt**_

_**Crushing,**_

_**Im so into you**_

_**Dont know what Im gonna do**_

_**Gotta find a way to Youuuu.**_

**And so Im left,**

**Short of breath**

_With that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby im so_

_**Crushed**_

When the music fades out, everyone erupts into cheers and whistles. We take a small bow and head back to our table.

**The song is Crushed by Elise Estrada and I tried my best to make it into a suitable duet. Hasta luego, mi pastelitos.**


	9. Karaoke Dokie and Exposure

**Okay, I'm starting to get bored with this story. I'm having inspiration for a different crossover similar to this, only it's just Alex that goes to Hollywood Arts instead of her and Juliet. So I'll finish off this story with one or two more chapters and that'll be that.**

**Jade POV**

Even I have to admit, Alex and Juliet earned their place at Hollywood Arts. The way they looked on stage, how they turned the song into a duet...they were in their element. They sit down when two guys come up behind them, one putting his hands over Alex's eyes. I immediately go on the defensive; no one messes with my loved ones and yes, Alex and Juliet are two of my loved ones. They saved my ass, or at least Alex did anyway. The comment she made about Juliet while threatening Beck makes me believe Juliet would've done the same thing.

'Guess who.' The guy with his hands over Alex's eyes says. He looks older than Alex, maybe by two or three years, with black hair, hazel eyes, nice build, and a little stubble on his face that makes it look like he forgot to shave for about a week straight.

The other guy looks a little younger than the first guy, about a year or two younger than Alex. He's more tan that the other guy, with brown hair, brown eyes, and around the same build but falling a few inches short.

'Considering I've lived with that cologne for most of my life, I'm gonna say...Justin?' Alex answers, a smile gracing her lips.

'Don't have to be so snarky, Lex. I thought you'd have grown out of it by now.' Justin says, hugging Alex.

'What am I, chopped liver?' The younger looking guy asks, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

'Well, considering you did smell like it for most of our childhood...' Alex says, smiling.

'Low blow, Alex, low blow.' He says, hugging Alex as well.

'Who're your friends, Lex? And where's Juliet?' Wait...where'd Juliet go and when did she leave?

'She needed the restroom, she'll be back in a bit.' Alex says, then introduces us. 'This is Jade and this is Tori. Guys, these are my brothers, Justin and Max.'

When I hear that, I drop my defenses a bit. They're most likely not gonna hurt their sister, right? We invite them to stay with us for a while, seeing as they came all the way from New York to see Alex. After a few minutes, Juliet comes back, getting a small hug from Justin. Max, on the other hand, picks her up and twirls her around, acting like he hasn't seen her in years. We eat what we ordered, Justin and Max eating Alex and Juliet's share because they say they're not hungry. We talk and share stories, Max even goes up and does a little karaoke, though he's not even close to being as good as his sister. Before we know it, it's time to leave.

'Mom and dad say you need to visit, or dad said he'll sick Harper on you again.' Alex visibly cringes a little.

'It didn't end pretty last time, so tell them we'll be there tomorrow.' Alex says, Juliet nodding her agreement.

'Tomorrow? New York's on the other side of the country.' Tori points out.

'Which reminds me, how did you two get here?' I ask Alex's brothers, raising my pierced eyebrow.

'Magic.' Max says, making a show of wiggling his fingers, causing Alex and Juliet to giggle and Justin to chuckle like it's an inside joke only they would get.

'Enough joking, Max. You guys should go or Justin's gonna miss his class.' Alex says, pulling me while Juliet pulls Tori.

I hear Justin curse, he and Max taking off in the opposite direction.

'I'm surprised Jade didn't break your wrist or something when you grabbed her, Alex.' Tori says when we're on our way home.

'She's on my good side.' I state simply, pulling up to the apartment building Alex pointed out before we left school.

'Thanks for that, you two. I had a really good time.' Juliet says politely, getting out of my car.

'So did I. At least until my idiot brothers crashed the party.' Alex says, but I know she's joking.

'See you guys!' Tori calls out.

'They're hiding something.' I tell Tori, making sure Alex and Juliet are inside and we're well out of earshot.

'What?' Tori asks, looking at me like I'm crazy.

'They're hiding something.' I repeat. 'I just don't know what.'

I pull into the Vega driveway and put my car in park. Taking off her seat belt, Tori leans over the middle console and gives me a kiss goodnight.

'Sweet dreams, Vega.' I say once we part.

'Text me when you get home, that way I know you're safe.' She tells me, getting out and walking into her house.

Once she's inside, I notice something on the backseat. 'Shit. Alex forgot her phone.'

_Alex left her phone. Gonna go give it back before I head home. -J_

After sending the text to Tori, I back out and start driving back to Alex and Juliet's apartment building. I get there a few minutes later and park my car, heading to the door. A guy with sandy blonde hair is coming out when I reach it.

'Excuse me, do you know where Alex Russo and Juliet van Heussen live?' I ask kindly, putting my acting skills to use.

'Yeah, I live across the hall from them. Let me show you.' He says with a smile, escorting me to an elevator.

I don't see what button he presses, but soon we're going up. Elevators have always kinda freaked me out. The fact that they could stop any second and I'd be stuck in a metal box held only by a small cable so far off the ground just doesn't do it for me. The metal death trap finally stops and the doors open a minute later. God, I hate elevators.

'Go down the hall and to the right. Apartment 13 D.' The guy directs me. 'I'd show you, but I'm already running late.'

'It's alright. I can find my way from here. Thanks.' I say with a smile. I can't be mad at him, he DID bring me this far and told me the rest when he was already running late.

As I start walking down the hall, I hear arguing coming from around the corner. Pressing myself against the wall, I listen in to what's happening.

'...really think I'd let you go so easily, Alex?' A guy with a British accent says, anger in his tone. Great, another possessive asshole like Beck.

'What happened to you, Mason? You never used to be this angry before.' Juliet says, concern evident in her voice.

'Shut up, you bitch! You stole her from me!' Mason snaps and I kid you not, he just growled like a dog

'Leave Juliet out of this, Mason.' Alex finally speaks and I can imagine her eyes turning black with anger at him calling Juliet a bitch.

I hear the sound of skin hitting skin and Alex yelling out her girlfriend's name. I see red and next thing I know, I'm on Mason's back; my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms squeezing his neck as hard as I can. I then feel him get...furrier? And he throws me off his back with...paws?! What the fuck?!

I'm slumped against the wall next to an unconscious Juliet, Alex standing over us protectively. Where Mason once was now stands a beast in his clothing.

'I hate it when mortals meddle in affairs that don't concern them.' The beast growls, the same sound I heard from Mason earlier.

Then it hits me. That beast IS Mason. His fur lays perfectly all over, looking like he gelled it. His face is the perfect combination of human and canine, teeth looking like he could tear apart anything he puts in his mouth. His clothes ripped in several places due to the added body mass and thickness of his fur. But how? Werewolves don't exist. All monsters don't exist. It's all fiction...right? Next, a unicorn is gonna break down their door.

'Mason, just leave. You've caused enough trouble here for one night.' Alex says, standing her ground. She sounds...tired. Why isn't she scared?

Mason lets out a bark of laughter. 'I'm just getting started, sweetheart.'

With that, he lunges at Alex. I expect him to rip her to shreds. I want to look away before he reaches her, but my eyes are glued to the scene going on in front of me. When he's less than a foot away from her, she appears behind him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and flinging him down the hall. How'd she do that? Mason catches himself and lets out another bark of laughter, howling a little at the end.

'No longer just the family wizard, are we? She just HAD to turn you.' Mason says the first part in amusement, the second part in disgust.

When Alex doesn't respond, he lunges again. Instead of repeating her previous actions, Alex pulls something out of her boot; a stick with a green gem on top? Pointing it at Mason, she says a few words I don't understand and a beam of what I can only describe as energy shoots out, covering him completely and making him freeze in place.

'Alex...what the FUCK is going on?' I say once I find my voice.

'I'll answer everything in a little bit, okay? Just...give me a sec.' She says, patting herself down before she sees me holding out her phone.

'The reason you're here, I take it?' She says with a hint of amusement, dialing a number. She'd probably laugh under different circumstances and I have to wonder how much shit she's had to deal with if she sounded that tired during the little scene I just witnessed.

'Max!' She says, sounding a bit annoyed. 'I called Justin, where is he?...oh, really?...THAT'S why you still-never mind, that's not important. Just get Justin and flash here ASAP.'

She hangs up and shoves her phone into her pocket. Looking down at Juliet's unconscious form, she sighs, pulling out her stick thing and points it at Juliet, who disappears.

'What did you just do to her?' I ask, worry building up inside me.

'I sent her to our room. You didn't think I'd leave this asshole unsupervised, did you?' She asks, point to a still incapacitated Mason.

Just then, Justin appears out of nowhere. He sees me and looks at his sister. 'Alex! What's she doing here?'

'Okay, I'm gonna forget how rude that sounded because we have a more pressing matter to deal with.' Alex says, making me smile at the way she sounds angry at the rude tone her brother used to address me.

Justin finally seems to notice the wolf boy wrapped in energy. 'What's Mason doing here? And why is he in an energy cocoon?'

As Alex tells him what happened with Mason, I can see his confused expression morph into one of silent anger. When Alex is finished, Justin looks over at me, surprise evident in his expression. 'You actually jumped on a werewolf?'

'He hit Juliet. I couldn't let him get away with it without doing something.' I shrug before adding as an afterthought, 'Monster or not, no one messes with my loved ones.'

I said that more for myself but Justin smiles at me. 'Have you explained anything to her, Alex?'

'No, I wanted to get that walking flea circus out of here first.' Alex starts before Max appears, wearing a black outfit I can only describe as a tank top and cargo pants.

'Sorry guys. I had to take care of something first.' Max says before he sees me. A huge smile appears on his face. 'Hey, Jade.' I smile slightly and wave in acknowledgement, still a little shaken up.

'You never were one to be concerned with exposure.' Justin sighs.

'Considering the scene, that ship sailed long before I got here.' Max says, picking Mason up like a sack of potatoes. His face turns serious. 'Now, time to put this guy in Monster Jail. I'm assuming you have the proper evidence?'

'He hit Juliet hard enough for her to lose consciousness and Jade here's a witness.' Alex says. 'The Wizard Court can look through all of our memories and they'll be exactly alike. Also, before you go, congrats on the new job, little bro. You got to keep your powers after all.'

The soft tone in his sister's voice causes Max to smile again. 'Thanks, sis. That means a lot, coming from The Great Alexandra Russo.'

Max flashes out with Mason, Justin following after. 'What did he mean by "The Great Alexandra Russo?"'

'I'll get there. Come inside, this could take a while.' Alex invites, holding the door to her apartment open.

Once inside, she tells me to take a seat on the couch. I do as I'm told while she goes into the kitchen, returning moments later with a water bottle and a Styrofoam cup. She offers me the water bottle before going into the explanation. She tells me about the Wizarding World, the Family Wizard Competition, all of the monsters she knows of and some of her experiences with them, the facts she knows about being a vampire, a few stories from when she was still a wizard in training, everything. Every so often I'd ask her a question and she'd answer, leading her into a whole new explanation. She tells me all the times she's saved the world, earning her the title The Great Alexandra Russo. She also tells me how Justin's the headmaster of a prestigious wizard school called WizTech and Max is part of the WWPD (Wizard World Police Department). She explains how the WWPD is different from regular Monster Hunters, even though they dress so similar. We stay there for what feels like minutes but when I look at my phone, it's been over 4 hours.

'Jade, you can't tell anybody about this. Juliet and I will tell Tori ourselves since we wouldn't wanna put you in a position where you have to lie to your girlfriend, but...nobody else can know.' Her eyes are pleading. Eyes that, only a few hours earlier, held so much rage and fury...but now look so vulnerable and powerless. Only now do I see how much power I hold over both her and Juliet while I know their secret.

**Like I said, I'm getting bored with this story. I write for fun, but it's always nice to read what the readers think and how I can improve on my writing. Sometimes my best ideas come from reviews. Hasta luego mi pastelitos.**


	10. Happily Ever Afters (Epilogue)

**Alex's POV**

'Alex, I never planned on saying anything. I can see how much this secret impacts your lives. I'm just glad you didn't put me in a position where I had to lie to Vega.' Jade says, looking at me with soft, mint green eyes.

'I'm already putting so much on your plate. I didn't wanna add something else.' I say, smiling.

After that, Jade went and picked up Tori. When they came back, Juliet had woken up and we explained everything after Jade and I recounted what happened with Mason. When everything was said, we called it a night. They slept in our room, considering it was well past 3 in the morning and vampires don't really need sleep.

The next day, like we promised, we went to visit mom and dad. Mom took an immediate liking to Tori and once dad found out Jade jumped on Mason in an attempt to protect me, he took a liking to her just as fast. Harper made a surprise visit and even though she's not the only mortal to know about me being a wizard anymore, her and Tori hit it off instantly (No, Zeke doesn't count as a mortal to me. He reminds me more of an alien). When it started getting late, say our goodbyes, my parents making me promise to visit again soon and to bring Tori and Jade.

At school, Beck seemed scared of me after I kicked his pretty boy ass. He never did try anything, which I'm grateful for. The threat of expulsion hanging over my head isn't exactly my idea of a good time.

Mason went to Monster Jail after Max took him in that day. Justin came by again to collect the memory of that day as evidence, but that's all I heard of it. Since Justin's headmaster, he's also the judge of the Wizard Court; just like Professor Crumbs.

Jade and Tori are finally happy. After graduation, they moved in together for college and eventually got married. Juliet and I went, of course, and it was a very beautiful event.

Everything worked out in the end. Mason's under lock and key, Beck stepped off, Jade and Tori are living their happily ever after...what better ending is there?

**_Fin_**

**I realize this is rushed, but I seriously got bored with this story. It wasn't much fun to write anymore, so I just threw something together and I apologize. This was the best I could do.**


End file.
